


it all started with the coffee...

by impossibleredhead



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, another influenced-by-tumblr fic, because wolfgang is in this fic hello, cuties and coffee, cuties in love, i picture this as a tiny house in rural indiana, if that helps you picture this ridiculousness a little better, lazy mornings in hiding, safehouses being used for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleredhead/pseuds/impossibleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>props to rpfunstuff for the <a href="http://rpfunstuff.tumblr.com/post/114578134176">idea</a>. i deviated a little from the plan, but y'know, these things can't be helped.</p>
<p>who knew a cup of coffee could start a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all started with the coffee...

It was supposed to be a simple joke. It wasn't even supposed to get this far, really. Kala wasn't stupid. Her father owned a restaurant, she knew the value of food. Someone's food wasn't something you messed with.

In the mornings, ever since she and Wolfgang had met up at the safe house Nomi had set up, he had woken up at ten and gone to the bathroom before making his way into the kitchen. Kala rose with the sun, so she was always in the kitchen already, sipping on the last of a cup of warm chai as he shuffled in, bare but for a pair of briefs he donned with regard for her. He would sluggishly pad over to the coffee pot to set it to brew. While that percolated, he would cross the kitchen to start frying some eggs and bacon. He reared away from the popping grease, hissing when it caught the skin of his bare chest.

He always finished the food before the coffee was done, and he would plate it and set it on the table, salting it and taking a few bites before going back to get out his coffee cup. The six of them rotated through the safe house every couple of months - Capheus and Sun being the obvious exceptions - so all of the food was kept stocked with all of them in mind. While the food was good, and they surprisingly had the right spices for homemade chai, the coffee was.... Not up to Wolfgang's standards, unsurprisingly.

Generally, she knew, he preferred it dark and strong, with one scoop of sugar at the most. The American coffee they kept on hand was cheap, even for America, and he complained all the time that he'd have to brew a whole canister of it to get anywhere near the quality of even the worst stuff back in Germany. And since they couldn't import the 'good stuff' for fear of leaving a paper trail to the safe house, he made up for it by dumping in copious amounts of sugar and sometimes a splash of milk.

So on this morning, when she'd been staring out the kitchen window before he awoke and her eyes had strayed over to the sugar, salt and pepper all lined up next to each other, it hadn't seemed like such a bad idea. They were getting low, would probably need to be refilled today, so she'd thought why not, what was the harm? Quickly, though she knew he wouldn't be up for another half hour yet, she got up to dump out the sugar and transfer the salt container's contents into it. She poured a little sugar out into the salt container and put them back on the counter. Reclaiming her seat, she stared at them for a good five minutes before she went back to looking out the window at the fields in the distance, lit up golden in the rising sun.

Wolfgang padded into the kitchen right on schedule a half hour later, on the tail of the sound of the toilet flushing. His bare feet slapped over the tiles to the coffee pot, which he flicked on as usual. Kala lifted her cup to her lips to hide her smile. Wolfgang turned to.... get down Will's coffee cup.

It was an unspoken rule that separated each of their cups. The rest of the cutlery and dinnerware was all communal, but for some reason they'd all managed to accumulate their own cups. Kala's own was small and light, with intricate patterns hand-painted all around it. Riley's was heavy with birds and text on it, Nomi's was a tall mug with a cat meme on it. Lito kept a tall clear dinner glass, Wolfgang had a short black coffee mug, and Will kept a tall plastic takeaway mug with some kind of emblem on it that had been worn nearly off.

Kala hummed nervously. He wasn't making his breakfast. It was one thing to have eggs a little salty-sweet, it was another thing entirely to mess with his coffee.

At the noise, Wolfgang turned from his vigilant watch on the coffee pot, crossing to where she sat at the kitchen table. Carefully, he tugged her chair back enough to press himself between her and the table. He bent down, heavy lids dropping closed as his fingers slid into her curls and he pressed his morning-loose lips against hers once, twice, three times. The third kiss lingered and Kala was glad for the fact that her teacup had already been sitting on the table or she surely would have dropped it.

Living here with Wolfgang for the past month had easily been one of the most romantic experiences of her life. Which was surprising, considering the sheer number of conventionally romantic things Rajan had done for her during their time together. Flowers coating her workspace and expensive dinners could never live up to Wolfgang lodging himself between her and the table, in nothing but his briefs, to give her good morning kisses, though. It wasn't really fair to compare the two.

Eventually, Wolfgang pulled back, although his fingers stayed tangled in her hair a moment longer as he sat back on the edge of the table.

"Morning, Kala," he smiled sleepily down at her. "How did you sleep?" Slowly, he let his hand slip out of her hair, gently unraveling a curl that had laid claim to one of his fingers.

"Good. I dreamt that Riley had become an important composer and worked solely from Bollywood. Will appointed himself to protect her and everyone wore red from head to toe to feel closer to Ganesha," she recounted. If Wolfgang woke earlier, he'd have been able to see them all in red - sometimes the group could pick up on strong residual images from each other's dreams, especially if the dreamer was nearby. Riley had said once that she and Will sometimes even shared dreams. Kala tried not to compare herself and Wolfgang to Riley and Will, though, so she mostly pushed that out of mind.

In any case, she didn't believe that Wolfgang ever dreamed. She had never picked up on anything while waiting for him to awake, and she believed that this had a strong influence on his personality. Perhaps if he dreamt more, he would believe anything was possible, as she did.

Abruptly, Wolfgang stood once more, dragging her out from her thoughts. He made his way back over to the coffee pot, which had finished brewing while she'd been distracted. She stared as he went through the motions; pouring the coffee into the cup and placing the pot back on the warmer, grabbing the sugar-shaker and dumping a ridiculous amount of what he thought was sweetener into the mug. He grabbed a spoon out of the silverware drawer and stirred the cup to dissolve the granules and dropped it onto the counter.

Finally, Kala managed to open her mouth to say something, tell him to dump the cup, maybe, but it was too late. Wolfgang was turning toward the table, taking a step, the cup was to his lips, he tipped it back...

She could see his throat bob when he pulled the cup away from his mouth. He stared down into it; no discernible reaction. Kala hadn't expected him to be angry with her, not exactly, but she had expected a fair amount of complaining, at the least. Wolfgang just stared down into the coffee cup for a moment. Then, slowly, his eyes raised to meet hers and every part of her felt like a switch was flipped; a big red button like in the old movies, something that said 'in case of emergency' and set off lights and sirens when pressed, made people run through the building in a panic. Wolfgang had his challenge face on, and he had not once in the time that she'd known him backed down from a challenge.

He stared at her for a minute before slipping the fingers of one hand inside the waistband of his briefs. His fingers deftly pushed them down off his hips, letting them fall to the kitchen floor. Kala sat there, shocked beyond belief and unable to turn her eyes away. Eventually, she snapped them away from his private parts to see that a small cocky smile now graced his face. It was a smile that said he knew what he'd done, knew that she found him attractive, and that he wasn't about to back down.

She watched in awe as he lifted the cup to his lips again and slowly emptied it of it's contents. He studiously kept eye contact until the moment he tipped the cup back, emptying the dregs of the hot coffee into his mouth. Kala stared in horror as he went back for a second cup - leaving his briefs on the tiles where they'd fallen - though was relieved when he grabbed the other shaker and poured real sugar in this time. He slowly made his way back over to her, slipping in to rest against the edge of the table in front of her again.

Kala willed herself to keep her eyes at or above chest-level. Wolfgang looked down at her as he took a sip of his correctly-prepared coffee. He raised a single brow and her resolve melted away.

"It was supposed to be a silly prank," she explained. "You were supposed to follow routine! Every day since we met here, you've used the bathroom, put your coffee on, and then made breakfast! You were supposed to get eggs with sugar, not an extra-large cup of salty coffee!" Her defense was sound and she would not be cowed. She crossed her arms over her chest in a show of resolve. She refused to admit wrong when it was Wolfgang who'd broken pattern.

She was still hyper-aware of the way he shifted his weight, legs spreading slightly against hers. She demanded her eyes remain on his face and glared up at him instead. Frustratingly, Wolfgang seemed to feel this was somehow cute, and he only smiled down at her and took another calm sip of his coffee.

"Oh, Kala," he sighed, setting the mug behind him on the table. He bent down to see eye-to-eye with her, invading her space. She held her ground, giving him her most unimpressed expression.

"You really shouldn't have gone there. Prank wars? They used to be Felix and I's profession in secondary school," he informed her, smiling a cheeky smile and backing away to stand up. With one last final look, he grabbed his coffee and turned, stalking out of the kitchen.

Kala blushingly allowed her gaze to drop, watching his pale, firm skin flex until he turned the corner. When he was finally out of sight, she drooped. What had she gotten herself into? Spacey, she lifted her own cup to her lips before making a face and setting it back on the table. To top it all off, her chai had gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. enjoy crying about kalagang, other ships, animals and genuinely stupid jokes? join me on [tumblr](impossible-redhead.tumblr.com).


End file.
